A Different Chance
by MelissaChao
Summary: A different take on a second chance for Lelouch. Lelouch is sent back in time to where he finds the capsule CC was in. The twist? Lelouch is in the capsule. Going by the name RR, Lelouch tries to make sure the other Lelouch doesn't make the same mistakes he does. Will there be any others with knowledge of the future? How will this affect the future? Read and find out!
1. The Day the Demon Returned

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Geass but I wish I did.

Chapter 1: The Day the Demon Returned

Lelouch's eyes snapped open. It was dark. Wasn't he dead? Zero Requiem was completed! Right? He remembered being stabbed by Zero. So, why was he here?

Okay, okay. Just calm down. Just think it through. Lelouch took in a deep breath. He was able to comprehend that something was covering his mouth and nose. He tried to take the cover off his mouth. He realized he was being restrained by his clothing. His clothes felt like…CC's?

Lelouch's eyes widened as he realized where he was. He was in that capsule CC was in! That must mean he had a Code! But where was CC? Wait! That must mean he's in the truck with Kallen and…what was his name? Nagato? Nogata? Well, whatever. It didn't really matter.

He felt the truck crash and was thrown against the side of the capsule. He cursed in his head. Lelouch heard somebody shout, "Hey! Are you okay? Hey? Can you hear me?"

He tried to connect to the younger and more innocent Lelouch through the truck. RR, as he mentally began calling himself, remembered CC was able to do it through the Lancelot. Why couldn't he do it through a little truck?

xxxxxxxxxx

'_You're finally here…'_ Lelouch heard a dark voice whisper."Where did that come from?" he asked himself. He looked into the truck and called out, "Are you there?"

The voice sounded like…himself? What did that mean? The truck suddenly jerked back and he was thrown into the truck and slammed against a strange capsule. "Hey! Stop!" Lelouch stood up and groaned. "Hey, at least put a ladder inside as well."

Inside the capsule, RR laughed softly to himself. He seemed to complain a lot back then. Soon he'd be free! He closed his eyes and leaned against the edge of the capsule. This was going to be one heck of a ride.

Helping Lelouch instead of CC helping him was certainly going to be different. It would be interesting to him. He could also fix any mistakes he made! RR opened his violet eyes, not that it would do any good, and sighed. Even though he would give Lelouch his Geass soon, it wasn't any fun to wait.

He waited and waited until finally the capsule opened. RR closed his eyes and tried to flip his hair back like CC did but ultimately failed.

"It's not…poison gas?" a bewildered Suzaku asked dumbly. He watched as the RR opened his eyes to reveal amused violet orbs. "It's…Lelouch?"

"What?" Lelouch shouted as he watched Suzaku move the man to ground. "Help me untie…me?" Lelouch stuttered awkwardly and began to undo the ties on the amused man's arms and legs. Suzaku agreed and unzipped the man's feet.

Suddenly lights flashed on the trio. "You monkey. I don't ever recall giving that much authority to an Honorary Britannian." Suzaku and Lelouch turned around to face the guards.

"But I heard this was poison gas…!" Suzaku yelled.

"You don't have the right to argue!" The guard shot back. "But in light of your accomplishment, I'll give you a chance. Private Kururugi, use this to kill the terrorist. Huh? They look alike?" the man questioned as he held out a gun and offered it to Suzaku. "Hmph, no problem. Kill the one in the school uniform."

"He's different!" Suzaku gasped as he began to argue. "He's just a civilian who was caught up in this!"

"Bastard…This is an order! You pledged allegiance to Britannia, didn't you?"

"That's…" Suzaku started. "But…I can't." RR smiled at this statement.

"What?" the baffled guard replied.

"I won't do it," Suzaku continued. "I can't shoot a civilian like him." He turned to the pair of Lelouch's with hopeful eyes. RR scoffed and turned his gaze to Lelouch.

"Then…die," the guard answered as he aimed the gun at Suzaku. The private turned around just in time to get shot in the side.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch screamed as he watched his best friend fall to the ground.

"Hmph, how unfortunate," the soldier mocked. "Retrieve the boy then kill the schoolboy."

"Yes, my lord," the soldiers behind him replied as they rushed forward. Suddenly a blast and a cry of "Nippon banzai!" caught all except the bound RR off guard.

The two Lelouch's decided this was their chance and took off. The former emperor deliberately tripped by the secret entrance to the warehouse.

"What the hell are you? Why do you look like me? All this commotion is your fault!" Lelouch yelled. "Hey! And Britannia…Britannia even killed Suzaku…" RR nudged Lelouch towards the entrance. They crawled up the stairs to the warehouse. "Listen, you wait there."

Lelouch watched as all the Elevens in the warehouse were gunned down. The soldiers began talking and heard a cry from a young child. Immediately, Lelouch heard gunshots and flinched at the sound. He looked over at the soldiers in disgust.

RR, however, felt almost nothing. They were just more unfortunate casualties in this war. Still, it was a young child. He was also reliving this from a different viewpoint. It was…different. He watched as the student gasped at his cell phone ringing and immediately hung up. The Royal Guards immediately took action. They grabbed Lelouch and threw him against the wall as they held RR back.

"A fitting location for a terrorist to die," the guard laughed.

"You guys…" Lelouch growled.

"Well, for a student you tried hard. As expected of a Britannian. However, your future…has just ended." The soldier pointed his gun at the student and smirked. The student gasped and braced himself for the incoming bullet. RR pulled himself out of the grasp of the Royal Guard and ran in front of the student. How he did that amazed him more than anybody else.

"Stop! Don't shoot!" he screamed as the guard pulled the trigger. He was shot between his widened eyes and fell over. That hurt a bit more than he thought it would. Although, being stabbed and slowly dying hurt more. Regardless, it hurt.

"Hey!" the student gasped as he knelt beside the body.

"I would've preferred him alive. This is what we should tell the higher ups: We, His Highness's personal unit, found the terrorist base and destroyed it. However, the hostage had already been executed by the time we got there. What do you think about that, student?"

"What is this…?" _'Suzaku…this man, too…Am I…going to meet my end here, too? Without being able to do anything…so quickly…Nunnally!'_ Suddenly the man grasped the student's wrist and he was sent into a strange world.

"_You don't want it to end here. You can't let it end here,"_ the man's dark voice echoed.

"What the…this man also sounds like me…"

"_What would Nunnally do without you? Who would protect her?"_

"How does he…?"

"_If only you had the power to do so. I'm offering you a contract. I'll give you power, as long as you can grant a wish of mine. If you agree, you will live as a human but differ greatly from other humans. A different destiny, a different time, a different life...The Power of the Kings may isolate you. If you are prepared…"_

The student saw images flash through his mind until one finally stood out. It was of the Emperor.

"The Ragnarök Connection? Has the legend begun yet again?!"

The student scowled at the image of his father. "Tch! Fine then, I'll bind that contract!" he yelled out as he was sent back to his original world. Lelouch felt a strange power in his left eye. He put his right hand over his left eye and stood up chuckling.

"Hm?" the Royal guard watched in confusion.

"Hey, how should Britannians who hate Britannia live?" the student asked the Royal guard.

"Are you an ideologist…Huh?"

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to shoot? Your opponent is just a student. Or have you realized it? Those who are allowed to shoot are those who are prepared to get shot?" he removed his hand from his eye. The power of Geass filled his left eye.

"W-What's that?" the soldier asked in horror as he held up a shaking gun.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia, order you bastards to…die!" the student ordered as his hand swiped to the side.

The Royal Guard laughed and moved their guns to their necks. "Yes, Your Highness! Kya!" the guard yelled as they shot themselves and fell to the ground.

The student watched emotionless as blood splattered across his face. He looked at the bodies and felt his expression contort into one of disgust. His gaze moved towards the man that looked like him and apologized silently. Lelouch looked up as a Knightmare Frame entered the warehouse.

"What happened here?" a female voice echoed. "What is a Britannian student doing in a place like this? Answer me! Otherwise…"

"Tch!" The Knightmare shot around Lelouch.

"Answer me!" she shouted.

"Get down from there!" Lelouch ordered activating his Geass. "Right now."

"Who do you think you are?" she replied angrily as Lelouch turned around, deactivating his Geass.

"I am Alan Spacer. My father is a Duke," Lelouch lied smoothly. "I have an ID card inside my pocket. I would like to request protection after you check it." He watched as a dark-skinned woman with silver hair exited the Knightmare. He smirked.

"Keep your hands up," she ordered. "I will take the ID out myself."

"Give me your Knightmare," Lelouch commanded as he activated his Geass. He felt somebody poke his shoulder and turned around to see RR wave at him with a cheeky grin.

"What the hell?!" Lelouch sputtered as he jumped back.

"Hello to you, too, sunshine," RR teased as he spun around once and poked Lelouch's nose.

"What the…you're…alive?" the student asked in horror. RR leaned in close to Lelouch and was an inch away from his face. He narrowed his eyes while pondering something.

"Of course!" RR suddenly burst out a few seconds later as he backed away with a laugh. "I thought about surprising you by being there in your house when you got home but then I thought that I couldn't just walk right in without a plan. I guess I haven't been thinking things out lately? It was so boring counting down the days to the final stage of the plan. Maybe I lost my touch? No, no, no. I'm still pretty good at being a leader and making plans. I was the greatest leader. Humph, I can't believe they betrayed me like that! I can't believe I'm letting him be with those traitors! Oh well. What's done is done. Now, onto more important matters: Like how I need to find a place to stay for the time being. Hm…I'll stay with Lelouch so he doesn't do anything stupid. Oh! I'll actually get a bed this time around! Take that CC! Haha! Life truly is wonderful when you don't have to worry about doing anything! Perhaps I should try to live a carefree life…? Nah, I have to keep Lelouch out of trouble. I wonder how he'd feel about taking care of CC and I if I find her. I know CC will be a burden; I can try not to be. I know I won't be. That's a fact. Speaking of CC, will she have her memories like I do? I'm sure I can figure that out eventually. I can try and show her some of my memories and trigger something. Wait! Will VV have his memories, too? Will _they_ also have memories of that time? One had a connection to C's World and one had a Code before dying. It wouldn't be odd, I guess. That won't be fun if they have their memories, though. It'd be troublesome for me. Will they actually try to hunt me down or leave me alone to foil their plans again? I should—"

"Will you stop talking for a minute?!" Lelouch screamed at the babbling immortal.

"Huh?" RR blinked at the student's outburst.

"What are you prattling on about?"

"Stuff. Now hurry up. Get into that stolen Knightmare and run off," RR ordered as he swung his arm to the side.

"…Alright. I want answers, though," Lelouch demanded.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Later, though," RR waved off as he began to walk out of the warehouse.

"But—"

"Later!" RR interrupted with the wave of a wrist. Lelouch grit his teeth and muttered under his breath as his entered Villetta's Knightmare.

"Who is he?" Lelouch pondered as he took the walkie-talkie out of his uniform.

RR laughed at himself. He had to talk to himself just to make Lelouch less suspicious of him. Honestly, RR thought it was a bit fun. He didn't have to worry about planning a coup d'état for the Black Knights anymore. He didn't have to deal with Milly Ashford's nonsense. Although, it would be nice if he could see the Student Council again. But then it hit him.

He could see Nunnally again.

Except this wasn't _his_ Nunnally. He had to remind himself that these weren't his friends or family or enemies. These were _Lelouch's_. RR lost his when he died that day. He knew that.

He was okay with it! Those weren't tears! RR was perfectly fine with never seeing his family or friends again! He was prepared for that when Zero Requiem was planned.

"_Is my warlock really that soft?"_ a voice "echoed" through RR's head.

"CC?!" he exclaimed out loud.

"_The one and only,"_ CC's mocking voice replied.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**As you can see, this is a bit of retelling the events of Episode 1 with a few changes here and there. You can probably guess that Lelouch is suspicious of RR and he is. Who wouldn't be? If I found a capsule with somebody who looked exactly like me, I'd be suspicious and a bit terrified! That's why when RR is around Lelouch, he's most likely going to be OOC. But other than that, I'm going to try and keep him as in-character as I can!**

**Anyways, this is my first fanfiction and I hope it can really go somewhere! I rewrote this chapter about 3 or 4 times because I was really nervous to post this! I hope you all enjoy this! And don't worry, it will eventually stray from canon (very soon, most likely). I'm sorry if this plot, writing, or anything is awful. I just wanted to try my hand at writing fanfiction. n**

**Also, when RR talks to himself, listen to the Code Geass O.S.T. Cheese. It makes it a lot more effective. :3**

**Finally, I'd like to conclude by saying that I'm probably not going to ship Lelouch or RR with anyone. I dunno, he doesn't seem to be the type to be all "lovey-dovey" with somebody. Maybe subtle flirting and stuff but that's basically it.**

**So I hope you enjoy this and I'll see you all next time~**


	2. Complications

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Code Geass but I sure as hell wish I do.

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed this! It makes me happy to see that people actually took an interest in this!**

**BlAcKmIkUlOuCh18: Yeah, I should slow down a bit and explain things a bit more. I'm hoping this chapter will be more descriptive. I'm definitely going to stray from canon at one point, so don't worry. I might let him pull pranks on Lelouch! Not sure yet~**

**AvianReader: I'm sorry about the whole "POV" thing. I had page breaks and stuff in there that were deleted in transferring this to here. I'm going to be staying at RR's point of view most of the time so that'll help it. / I dunno what I was thinking. I think I was half-asleep at the time I wrote it and checked over it. / I think the fact that he stopped for about a minute and a half while RR began ranting was long enough. I guess not? / I'm guessing you watched the dubbed version of Code Geass. I watched the sub and that's how it translated so that's what I used. / I worded that horribly. I didn't mean like he hated them and thought it was stupid. I meant that he didn't want to have to be forced to dress up like a cat, cross dress, etc… / I don't really see how it being CC or C.C. really matters. Two little periods don't make a difference. I've seen people refer to her as C2, too. / I haven't read that before. It sounds good, though! But my RR just found out about his Code that day so he barely knows anything about it. :3**

Chapter 2: Complications

"Now's not the best time," RR growled.

"_Just turn around,"_ CC ordered.

"Why?"

"_Don't you want to see me?"_ RR became a bit excited at those words. Seeing an old accomplice would be great! At least he won't be alone in this world!

RR complied and wiped his tears away quickly before turning around. He looked around and saw CC sitting on the remains of an old building. "CC!"

"Were you crying?" CC asked with laughter.

"Of course not!" RR yelled.

"Yes, and I have red hair," CC shot back sarcastically.

"What?"

"I thought we were telling lies. Although, most of the things that come out of your mouth are lies."

"Not everything," RR snapped. "I thought I heard you in my mind?"

CC let out a small laugh. "Are you being serious right now?"

"Yes!" In response, CC stood up and dusted the back of her skirt off. She hopped off the piece of rubble she sat on began walking away. "Where are you going?"

"I'll see you at Ashford Academy. Your accomplice is yourself, right?"

"Wait! Shouldn't we walk together? And yes, it is me but it's me from a year ago."

"It's still you. But the reason we're walking to Ashford separately is because of Zero Requiem. Don't get yourself killed too much on your way there," CC said with a smirk and wave.

"But—!"

"It's your fault!" CC answered before running off. RR reached an arm out towards where CC disappeared to as if he could somehow stop her. He let his arm drop in disbelief and moaned. He looked around and began to head towards the exit of the ghetto.

RR slipped by many Elevens by hiding behind things while they ran away from the Britannian military. He knew that it would be over soon enough. Lelouch wouldn't let him and the Elevens down here.

RR began thinking about Ashford Academy. Last time he'd seen it, part of it was destroyed from FLEIJA.

Oh God, FLEIJA. He'd have to somehow get Lelouch to distract Nina from that. Or let her know that the effects could be devastating. OR after Lake Kawaguchi, if the JLF repeat the hotel jacking, Lelouch could tell Nina that her beloved "Euphemia-sama" would hate such a destructive weapon. RR was confused as to why nobody decided to say anything about her obsession to Euphemia. Didn't she try a suicide bombing during the Black Rebellion for Euphemia's sake? RR certainly didn't know about her obsession until after the Black Rebllion. He guessed it was the same with everybody else.

Through all this, RR failed to notice that he wasn't as sneaky as he thought. A few people did see him and questioned his straight jacket. Some tried to brush it off while others thought about going to the military. Those thoughts were quickly shot down by the fact that they were Elevens. Elevens that were ordered to be killed. An order placed by a prince of Britannia.

RR walked faster and hid as he saw a few Knightmare Frames pass by, shooting at innocent Elevens. Speaking of Elevens, a small group of them came behind RR while he was hiding.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we've got here," a man tauntingly proclaimed. RR singled this voice out as the leader.

"What's up with your clothes, Britannian?" another man spat. RR turned around slowly with a small grin. The man turned to the leader. "Looks like we found one of 'em crazy ones, Takeo. Ain't that a straitjacket?"

"Hello to you, as well," RR exclaimed with his arms spread out. "And yes it is!" _'I could use these guys to test the limits and abilities of my Code. Based on what I've seen with CC, it needs direct contact. She said it showed people a 'shocking image,' as she put it.'_

"We ain't here to get friendly, kid," the leader snarled as he stepped closer. His small gang followed him and stepped forward, as well. RR's smile dropped quickly. "What'd you do to become _Britannia's,_" the man spat the word out, "prisoner?"

"I have a question for you," RR stated. He lifted his head slightly as he stood up straight.

"Huh?" one of the gang members asked in confusion. "Answer Takeo's first!"

"Why are you, Japanese, ganging up on a Britannian prisoner while the Britannians destroy your homes again? You should be helping the other Japanese escape or fight back against Britannia," RR explained with passion.

"We don't need your pity, Brit bastard!" the leader screamed as he swung at the raven-haired immortal. RR fell over as the punch hit his jaw. He felt the Code begin healing his possible broken jaw. He landed on the ground hard.

"It's not pity," RR coughed out as he stood up slowly. "Unless you WANT me to be a snobby, stuck-up Britannian? I don't need some idiot Eleven ordering me around and holding me back from where I need to go. Now get out of here and stay away from me." _"If this makes them mad enough, they'll grab me to hold me down. Then I'll have a chance to activate my Code.'_

"Who're you to order me around?" the leader yelled as he grabbed RR by his collar and lifted him up. RR grabbed the arm that held his collar and tried activating his Code. _'Not exactly how I hoped it would go. Wait! How does it exactly work? I don't want to offer him a contract by mistake!'_

"Obviously your superior!" RR grunted as he activated his Code, hoping it would do what he wanted and deliver a 'shocking image'.

Takeo dropped RR and screamed. The other men rushed forward and pushed RR out the way. The Elevens were in chaos.

"What the hell did he do to you?!"

"Takeo! Are you okay?"

"Where'd the little bastard go?!"

RR ran off in the confusion the Elevens made. He was glad he was away from those idiots. He didn't have time to deal with them and they were pretty annoying. But RR sympathized with them. Their home was taken away from them and they were forced to live like this.

RR continued his small journey out of the ghettoes and into the settlement. This would be a lot trickier. He did NOT want to be caught. Just HOW did CC get through here? It would be a lot easier if she went with him and they went together.

Just what did she mean by it being Zero Requiem's fault? It made no sense at all. She agreed and went along with the plan, didn't she? Then why was she so angry about it?

RR shook his head and slipped by a pair of teenage girls who were gossiping about who knows what. He looked around and quickly ran a few meters before hiding again.

CC was easily able to walk out of the ghetto and into the settlement without looking strange. She was wearing an outfit she hasn't worn since Lelouch and she went Mao-hunting. According to this world, she was still in contact with Mao. It made her a bit happy to be able to see Mao again. CC didn't like having to kill Mao. He was her lover, child, and friend at one point. Despite this, they were a bit distant.

Although, she could only imagine how Lelo—RR felt after killing Euphemia. RR and Euphemia were close siblings. VERY close. CC saw the way Euphemia tried flaunting in front of Lelouch (screw "RR's" wishes, she was calling him 'Lelouch'). Except he never really returned the feelings. She did see him occasionally give Euphemia a small peck on the cheek.

They were adorable together when they were little. CC loved spying on the young Britannian children when she was at the Aries Villa. She didn't know if she liked the younger, innocent, and adorable Lelouch or the older, cunning, and handsome Lelouch better. Both were also fun to mess with.

CC smirked as she walked through the settlement. She'd have MUCH more time to mess with Lelouch. Both of them, in fact. She planned to get back at RR for Zero Requiem. He never really cared for how everyone who DID care for him would feel.

CC talked to Suzaku the morning of Zero Requiem and he was angry Lelouch. Suzaku was angry about how Lelouch thought that there was no need for him in the world anymore and just leave all those that loved him. The witch and knight knew that there were people who truly didn't hate him.

Suzaku was in tears and said he didn't want to go through with it. He said he didn't care if Lelouch killed Euphie. He would think of a way for Lelouch to pay later, just not with his life! CC agreed completely. Lelouch needed to complete his end of the contract.

CC's thoughts began wandering. She wondered how this Lelouch would react to seeing two immortals in his room. He was lucky he didn't have to deal with her very long. She eventually had to return to Mao. Lelouch would NOT be happy if another Mao came up and got Nunnally hurt.

CC slipped onto Ashford Academy and ran towards the Student Council building silently. It was early in the evening so no students were around. She thought it was lucky it was late. She walked into the building and towards the Lamperouge residence.

**AN: I was hoping this would be a bit longer but I got busy and wanted to update this. So basically filler chapter with looks into RR and CC's thoughts. RR begins discovering different things about the Code. CC will eventually return to Mao so we'll be left with our two Lelouch's.**

**As for the Elevens/Japanese brushing off the straight jacket, they can't really just walk up to the military and say they saw a teenager in a prison uniform. They got orders to kill all the Elevens so that wouldn't end well for them.**


	3. Immortals

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Code Geass, sadly.**

Chapter 3: Immortals

RR finally stumbled into his old home. He was panting and held his side as he glared daggers at the other immortal in the home. If looks could kill.

"What made you so mad, boy?" CC asked as she bit a piece of pizza.

"I had to sneak through the entire settlement and the ghetto to get her. All by myself, may I add? I had to use my Code to get rid of some bothersome Japanese and I had to run at times!" RR snapped as he caught his breath.

"In all my life, I've never met somebody who complains as much as you do."

"That's not the point, witch," RR growled with clenched fists and teeth. He took one step towards the green-haired witch lying on the bed.

"I wonder when Lelouch is returning," CC said, ignoring RR. She took another bite of her pizza and turned her attention towards the ceiling. "Yes, I am with your son."

"What?" RR asked as he cocked his head to side.

"No, he has no intention of joining you," CC said with a frown.

"Are you talking about me with _mother_," the word was a bit strained. Despite his love for his mother, he was really angry with her when she and the Emperor revealed their plan for killing God. They didn't care if he and Nunnally died. They didn't stop the war in Japan to keep them safe. They were _insane_.

"Why should I tell you?" CC countered the voice in her head. RR sighed and grabbed a slice of pizza. CC sent him a death glare while he pompously took a bite out of the slice. He smirked and the look of horror on the green-haired immortals face.

"Hold that thought, Marianne," CC stopped. She turned to the raven-haired teen spinning in his desk chair. He stopped and looked CC in the eyes while slowly taking a bite of the pizza. Her amber eyes were furious while his amethyst ones were amused. "You took my pizza, Lelouch."

"Yes, and it's very delicious," RR answered with a smirk.

"I want that slice."

"I'm sure you do," RR lazily replied as he grabbed the Cheese-kun plush from the bed and pointed a finger gun at it and pretended to shoot it out of sheer boredom.

"Lelouch, stop it! Now, hand over the Cheese-kun or I'll shoot you," CC yelled, playing along with RR.

"Don't forget that I'm immortal, as well," RR said smugly.

The two immortals continued their staring match when Lelouch stepped into the room. They looked over at the confused and angry teen. Lelouch's mouth was open and he dropped the case he was holding in his right hand.

"Hello, Lelouch! I hope you won't mind if my…accomplice stays for a while," RR exclaimed with a grin. Lelouch continued to stare at the sight in his room. "How'd you buy the pizza, anyways, CC?"

"I found Lelouch's credit card in the desk drawer. Now hand over the slice of pizza you're holding." RR took a bite out of the pizza much to CC's displeasure.

"I don't think I will, witch."

"It's not a choice, demon."

"Don't remind me of that. It was already enough torture for me."

CC frowned at his statement. "I noticed how unmotivated you were."

"Well, how would you feel if you knew your time was almost up?"

"Excited."

"Of course you would be," RR grumbled as he took a bite of pizza. "Okay. Put yourself in my shoes and think about how I would feel. Think about all the people I loved and cared for and think about not being able to see them ever again."

"That feels terrible."

"Exactly."

"What are you doing here?" Lelouch blurted out as he finally regained the ability to speak.

"Helping you," RR replied bluntly.

"By bringing your friend—"

"Accomplice," CC interrupted.

"—_accomplice_," Lelouch growled, "using my credit card to buy pizza, and living in my room?"

"Yes."

Lelouch blinked at the blatant reply. He quickly regained his composure and began to question the raven-haired immortal. "Why were you being chased by the military?"

"Who knows?"

"Why do you look like me?"

"That's my secret, Lulu!"

"Don't call me that."

"You don't seem to have a problem with Shirley saying it," CC joined in with a smirk.

"That's different," Lelouch snarled.

"In what way, Mr. Heartbreaker?" RR asked, mockingly.

"Heartbreaker?"

"Yes. What's so bad about that nickname?"

"…Never mind. Just get off my bed, I had a long day."

"Boys sleep on the floor," CC explained as she began removing her clothes. RR grabbed one of Lelouch's dress shirts and tossed it to her. Lelouch turned around quickly, blushing brightly. RR laughed awkwardly and grabbed a shirt and pants for himself.

"You both have no decency!" Lelouch exclaimed as he stormed into the bathroom.

"And you're too uptight!" RR called back as he began undressing. He turned to glare at CC. "Did you really have to start undressing in front of him?"

"I wanted him to leave," CC replied blandly as she buttoned up the shirt RR tossed her.

"You wanted him to just _leave_?" RR asked in shocked as he unzipped the straitjacket he was wearing.

"Yes."

"This is the part of my life where I regret taking in a green-haired immortal witch," RR sneered.

"Hm? I'm sure you don't regret it."

"There's a possibility."

"You seem a lot more energetic and crazy than usual," CC commented lazily.

"I can't have Lelouch being more suspicious of me then he already is," RR replied in a low voice as he pulled the shirt over his head.

"How suspicious of you is he?" CC asked as she lied back on Lelouch's bed with a slice of pizza.

"Pretty suspicious, I believe. It's mostly because we look alike. Acting like I usually would would cause a ton of problems."

"What are you planning to do?"

"I'm going to make sure he doesn't make any of the stupid mistakes I made," RR answered. He sat at the end of the bed and smirked. "There's only enough room for one demon in this world."

"You seemed to have a problem with me saying that to you earlier."

"I decided in these few minutes that I should bear my sins."

"Hmph, you still manage to amuse me after two years," CC said with a small laugh.

"It's my specialty," RR replied with a chuckle. The two immortals jumped at the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Are you two done changing, yet?" Lelouch called from the bathroom.

"Yes! You can come in now!" RR yelled. A scowling Lelouch reemerged from the bathroom.

"Now, who are you two, exactly?"

"Call me RR and the girl with the green hair is CC," RR replied as he rolled into the bed next to CC.

"Initials?" Lelouch asked dumbfounded.

"You didn't think we'd risk our identities, did you?"

"Well, no but—"

"Goodnight, Lelouch," CC interrupted in a sleepy tone.

"You're taking my bed?"

"Of course. You have to show some hospitality to the one who gave you Geass. By the way, how does it feel to use it?" RR asked, thinking of how he felt when he first used Geass.

"In one word: Exhilarating," Lelouch replied with a smirk as he covered his left eye with his hand.

"I'm glad you like it so much. Just don't rely too heavily on it. There are dire consequences if you use it too often," RR replied with a shudder as memories of the SAZ Massacre and a bloody Euphemia crossed his mind.

"I don't plan on it," Lelouch answered as he dropped his hand to his side.

"Good. Alright then! Goodnight, Mr. Fabulous," RR mumbled with a yawn.

"Mr. Fabulous? I thought I was Mr. Heartbreaker," Lelouch asked mockingly.

"Goodnight, Lelouch!" CC growled. RR turned over and closed his eyes to finally get some rest after the long day he had. Lelouch sat next to the bed and scowled.

These strange people just came into his house, used his credit card, and stole his bed! Who did they think they were? He guessed he was a bit grateful to RR for giving him Geass but they couldn't just do whatever they wanted!

The military was after the one and the other he didn't even know! Lelouch sighed and lied on the couch to get some sleep. He was really excited. He FINALLY had a chance to rebel against Britannia. He'd need a disguise to do it but that could wait until the morning.

xxxxxxxxxx

RR woke up earlier than the other two people in the room. He stood up and stretched with a yawn. He grabbed some of Lelouch's casual clothes and walked into the bathroom to change. Lelouch wouldn't like it if he changed in the room. RR chuckled and changed quickly.

He slipped out of the room and began to tiptoe to the door to get some fresh air.

"Big brother? Where are you going so early?" a frail voice asked. RR jumped and turned to face Lelouch's sister, Nunnally. He suppressed the urge to begin crying and apologizing to the young girl and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Nunnally. I'm not Lelouch. I'm a friend of his, though!" RR replied as he knelt next to the girl, holding back his tears.

"Oh! Your footsteps and his are alike. I'm sorry about that," Nunnally quickly apologized as she looked down in embarrassment, her pale cheeks tinted red. RR grabbed her hand swiftly.

"No, no, it's my fault. Lelouch and I are a lot alike. Except his name is Lelouch and mine is RR. My accomplice CC and I will be staying here for a while," RR replied quickly.

"RR and CC? What silly names, only using your initials," Nunnally giggled.

"I guess we are pretty silly," RR chuckled. He smiled and closed his eyes. He reopened his eyes and trained them on the girl in front of him. "CC and I will watch over you if Lelouch ever goes away. Is that okay with you?"

"Big brother's going to be going away?" Nunnally asked sadly.

"Sometimes. He found something interesting to do and he has to go out a lot. I know I'm not as good as your brother, but I'm sure CC, you, and I will become great friends," RR replied with a sad smile. _'I wish you could recognize me as your brother...'_

"I hope so, too!" Nunnally exclaimed as she tightened her grip on RR's hand. RR leaned in close to Nunnally's ear.

"We could also try and play pranks on your brother. He's so uptight," he said with a snicker. Nunnally nodded her head and giggled in response.

"Nunnally!" a voice exclaimed from behind RR.

"Oh, hello, Lelouch! Nunnally and I were discussing a few things."

"I don't want you corrupting my sister," Lelouch said with a frown.

"He's not corrupting me. You worry about me too much, big brother," Nunnally answered.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Nunnally," Lelouch cried. Nunnally's face twisted into one of thought before gasping and holding a finger up.

"You should get a girlfriend!" Nunnally exclaimed. Lelouch sputtered in response while RR began laughing.

"W-What?! Nunnally! You can't be serious!" he shouted.

"You always worry about me instead of yourself," Nunnally explained. "You always seem a bit stressed, too. Milly said that having a girlfriend is a great way to relieve stress!"

RR nearly choked. "Nunnally!" Lelouch yelled as his face turned red.

"I'll be in your room, Lelouch," RR called as he backed away towards Lelouch's room, a bit petrified to hear Nunnally say that. He listened to the siblings' squabble until it went out of ear shot. RR entered the room and lied on the couch and stuck his feet in the air.

"What are you going to do, Lelouch?" CC asked as she hugged her Cheese-kun plush.

"I'm not sure, yet. We'll have to let this play out for a little bit. Lelouch still needs to debut as Zero," RR replied as he sat up.

"How exactly are you going to change things?"

"My biggest priority right now is FLEIJA," CC nodded her head in agreement, "I'll need Lelouch to convince Nina to stop working on it. I can't let anything like that ever be invented. I almost lost Nunnally to it."

"How are you going to get him to convince her?"

"I'm not exactly sure yet. I could probably wait until she becomes obsessed with Euphemia and tell her that Euphemia would disapprove of such a violent weapon. Or just explain the effects it could have. She felt really guilty after having the FLEIJA actually detonate."

"I see. So what are you going to change besides FLEIJA?"

"Do you remember my first defeat?" RR asked the lounging witch as he set his head on the back of his hands.

"Was that Saitama Ghetto?" CC asked with a smirk.

"…yes," RR replied reluctantly and a bit embarrassed.

"Are you going to have to save him?"

"Of course not. I'm going to make sure he wins. You and I will also be and Sutherlands and not leave his side and help convince those idiots to stay with him," RR said as he gestured to his left eye.

"Lelouch, you need to remember that you don't have Geass."

"It's hard to remember not having something after having it for 2 years, witch."

"Of course it is, my warlock."

"I'm not in the mood for your sarcastic comments, CC," RR replied with a huff as he crossed his arms. CC chuckled in reply.

Xxxxxxxxxx

**AN: Not the best way to end a chapter but I didn't know what else to write and whatever. Sorry for the wait! I've been busy with school and finals are coming up soon (rargh). I'm also going to either be making an Emperor Lelouch or Code Black in Ashford Lelouch cosplay this summer (maybe both if I'm lucky!), so I'll be a bit busy with that over the summer. I'll be away for a week and half in June so hiatus in late June.**

**Thank you all for the support for this fic! I was not expected so many followers and favorites this fast, actually! There's a bit of humor and laid back things right now. We'll be getting into action soon, though! I'm not really that good at anything like that, though so if anybody could help or has any tips, please share them with me! Thanks again!**


	4. Student Council

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass but I do own this fic.**

Chapter 4: Student Council

"I'm off!" RR announced as he stood up and stretched.

"Where are you off to, exactly?" RR's green-haired accomplice asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll probably just walk around the school a little bit. Take a walk down Memory Lane, as they say. Remember all the great times I had with the Student Council."

"Okay. I'll order a few pizzas. You can have two slices."

"Two whole slices?! I never thought I'd see the day!" RR yelled sarcastically.

"You're hilarious, Lelouch," CC replied as she swatted her hand at RR. "Now go away, the new Pizza Hut commercial is coming on soon."

"Something is seriously wrong with you," RR grumbled. "I'll be back later," he called as he walked out of Lelouch's room. He came back to see the siblings still arguing about Lelouch getting a girlfriend. He laughed and caught their attention.

"What do you want RR?" Lelouch asked as he glared at the immortal. He then stopped for a moment. "Are…are you wearing my clothes?"

"I can't believe you didn't notice before. But, I'm going out and do you really think it'd be a good idea if I walked out in the clothes I was wearing before?"

"You can't go outside! What if somebody sees you?"

"What's wrong with RR, big brother?" the young girl asked her older sibling.

"Nothing is wrong with me! He doesn't want people to mistake me for him even though I'm obviously much better looking than he is," RR answered with a snicker.

"What? We look exactly alike!"

"Nooo."

"How do we look different, then?"

"Well! I'm slightly taller than you are, I look more mature than you, my hair is a bit longer than yours, and I have a tattoo-like mark on my chest."

"A tattoo-_like_ mark?" Lelouch asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes! It's like a tattoo but not exactly a tattoo."

"What is it, then?" Nunnally asked.

"Well, I guess you could say it's been burned into my skin, in a way, but it's possible to get rid of."

"You were burned?" Nunnally asked, a bit worried.

"Of course not, it's a magical symbol that only a few people can have," RR replied with a wink. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get going."

Lelouch watched the immortal stride out of the room, skeptical about his Code mark. "I think he was just trying to be funny. What do you think about his tattoo-like mark, big brother?" Nunnally asked with a giggle. She turned her head towards her brother and smiled.

"I'm not sure," Lelouch answered lightly. He looked at the door the immortal walked out of. _'A magical symbol, huh?'_

xxxxxxxxxx

RR strode out of the Student Council building with an air of royalty. It felt natural to him. He had a smile plastered on his face as he looked around and remembered some of the crazy activities and festivals Milly held.

She was like the older sister he never had. She constantly pestered him and found different ways to torture him. She wasn't able to find a weakness of his. Unless she knew Nunnally was a weakness of his. But RR knew that Milly would never use Nunnally against him.

"LULU!" a female voice called. Only one girl ever called him 'Lulu'. RR turned to see the girl that called his name and froze.

'_Shirley…'_

The girl who was one of his friends. The one that braved through everything. Who loved him despite everything he did to her. _The girl he couldn't save._

RR forced a smile on his face. "Hi, Shirley."

"Where were you yesterday? I heard gunshots in the background! Why did you ask about the Shinjuku Ghetto? Why aren't you dre—?"

"I was just separated from Rivalz and had a friend who was at the Shinjuku Ghetto," RR explained.

"How'd you two get separated? Honestly! You shouldn't be going out and gambling in the first place! You're smart, Lulu, but you use that talent on the wrong things!"

"We were separated when I helped a crash victim."

"Crash? Are they okay?" Shirley asked, concerned.

"Yeah, they're fine."

Shirley smiled. "Well, let's head to the Student Council meeting! You need to contribute, Lulu!"

"I know, I know," RR replied with a laugh. He looked around with a sad smile. "I'm going to walk around a bit more, though."

"Huh? Okay. I'll meet you there, I guess," Shirley answered as she began walking away. She turned around and sent a concerned glance at raven-haired teen and swore she saw one glistening tear slide down his cheek.

Shirley continued her trek to the Student Council room and walked inside. Milly was inside with a rolled up stack of papers and periodically smacked it against her palm. Rivalz ran in after her with a sheepish grin while Nina was typing away at her computer.

"Looks like Lelouch will be late again," Milly started the meeting with a sigh. Shirley immediately thought of the tear on Lelouch's cheek. He's never cried before. At least not when anybody's been watching.

Lelouch was always so aloof and never really let any emotions show. He always looks bored except when Nunnally was involved. AND to top it off, he ALWAYS gambled! He was so smart! Why did he partake in such awful activities? What would poor Nunna say?

Okay, putting that aside. But, maybe she was never meant to see that tear?

Ugh! Lelouch was so confusing! One minute he's bored and the next he's all loving! But then he's all cool and now he's crying?

But he was also so mysterious…and cool…and amazing…and so ho—NO SHE WAS NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM! That's ridiculous!

But back to his looks. He looked more mature. His amethyst eyes looked tired and old. It was definitely different for him. Shirley wondered why he loo—

"Shirley? Is something wrong?" Milly asked as she broke the red head out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You weren't moving and you're blushing," Milly pointed out. Shirley became even redder. Milly smirked and began to tease her by saying, "Were you thinking about your precious Lulu, again?"

"Wha—N-no! Of course not!" she sputtered, trying to deny the blonde's accusations. Rivalz and Milly started laughing which caused Shirley to look down in embarrassment. Nina stifled a small giggle at Milly's usual antics.

"It's okay, Shirley. I won't tease you too much about this," Milly reassured her.

"Thanks, Madam President," Shirley grumbled as Lelouch walked in. He quickly took a seat and crossed his arms and legs.

"I know, I'm late. Nunnally and I got into a discussion about something a bit ridiculous," Lelouch explained.

"Well, I think it's time we officially got started!" Milly exclaimed as she stuck her rolled up papers in the air.

"And I'm guessing we're doing all the work, Madam President?" Lelouch asked with a chuckle.

"I've got the hardest job! I have to watch and make sure you all do your work!" Milly answered with mock exhaustion.

"Fair enough," Lelouch replied. He knew better than to get into a friendly argument with Milly.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Milly shouted as Rivalz and Shirley agreed with a small cheer.

xxxxxxxxxx

RR strolled around Ashford Academy while thinking about Shirley. He couldn't hold it back when she left. She _died_ in his arms. He _let_ her die.

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He regretted everything. Killing her father, erasing her memories, rejecting her, and failing to save her. She wouldn't have been able to ever see the world he created.

RR began wondering if the world would have turned out like he wanted it to, had he not gone back in time. Nunnally would have made a wonderful empress. He just didn't want her to get caught up in the Imperial Family's affairs.

Hell, he was easily able to take control of the throne by killing Charles. It was just a tad harder to make everybody acknowledge him as the emperor. Especially that damn Schneizel.

It would be best to take Schneizel out of the game as soon as he could but it was hard to call "checkmate" on Schneizel. Plus, Schneizel funded the Gawain and RR would love to be in possession of it again. If he got rid of Schneizel now, the Gawain wouldn't be built! A tragedy!

RR began walking back towards the Student Council Building. He tried to remember what big events would take place today.

Suzaku would be revealed as Clovis' "killer" by Orange. Orange would be a good ally to get quickly. Maybe he has his memories. If that's the case, then RR has to get to him fast.

Lelouch would find out who Kallen is! She's an amazing ally who stayed loyal most of the time. Would it be best to reveal who Zero is? She didn't seem to have any problems with Lelouch vi Britannia, a Britannian prince, being Zero.

What a long day for Lelouch.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, hey! Wake up! Your hands weren't moving!" Milly yelled as she smacked Lelouch with her rolled up papers. Lelouch woke up and swatted at the papers.

"You don't need to hit me for it," he retorted as he crossed his arms.

"We have a lot of work to do! And you work more efficiently than everybody here!"

"I'm sure you'd be able to get the work done without me."

"But when we do get it done, it'd be too late," Milly answered as she wagged her finger.

"Jeez, we should've started this yesterday! Then we wouldn't be working so hard to get it done," Shirley complained.

"No, no, no! A day later!" Rivalz interjected. "Then, we would've given up on it!"

"I like that idea. We could pull that off," Lelouch added.

"GUTS!"

Everybody in the room flinched.

"The "Guts" spell again? Rivalz asked.

"Yes! You all desire to work harder, now!" Milly answered in a sing-song voice.

"Madam President, a silly spell like that isn't going to work on us," Lelouch said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Don't worry! I think it's working on me, Madam President!" Shirley interposed as she held her hand up.

"Mm, the athletic types are always much more honest," Milly said smugly.

"I've been well trained for this," Shirley replied as she gripped her arm.

"That's not what I meant…"

"Huh?"

"They're quite good, aren't they?" Milly asked as Shirley looked down. "I checked them out recently. You have great balance on top and bottom," she continued with a smirk.

"Ho-ho~" Rivalz breathed out as he looked at Shirley.

"W-What are you trying to say?! Pervert!" Shirley shouted at the busty blonde.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I swear, she's a middle-aged man on the inside! She told us not to change the subject even though she changed it…"

"Milly's always been like that…" Nina added softly.

"Well, we got the budget report done, so it's all good," Rivalz said with a loud laugh.

"Hey, where'd Lulu go? He was right behind us when we left," Shirley asked concerned.

"Who knows? That guy's always skipping class and stuff."

"Hm…" Shirley hummed as she looked up in thought.

xxxxxxxxxx

"What did you want, RR?" Lelouch asked angrily.

"I just wanted to say hi," RR answered with a grin and wave. _'It's not best to bring up Kallen yet. Maybe I'll get a chance after he screws up and gets her suspicious of him…'_

"…Is that all? I have to get to class."

"Yep! Have fun in class. You may meet somebody special today~" RR sang with a wink.

"Uh…sure," Lelouch replied slowly with disgusted frown. He slowly backed away and turned around before walking off.

"Why the hell did I say that?" RR complained as his palm met his forehead. He walked back up to Lelouch's room and met Nunnally on the way.

"Is that RR or big brother?" Nunnally asked

"The one that's more fun than the other," RR laughed.

"We didn't finish are conversation earlier because of big brother!" Nunnally exclaimed. "We need to find him a girlfriend."

"I have an idea…I suspect he's going to get to know her very well today, in fact…" RR replied with a snicker.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Nunnally asked as she put one finger on her chin in thought.

"It's just a hunch so I'm not sure but I'm sure they both have similar thoughts and goals in mind."

"You seem to know them very well, Mr. RR."

"I guess you could say that." RR looked at a nearby clock. "I think it's time you get ready for class, young lady."

"Can you help me? I don't think Sayoko is here and Lelouch usually helps me if she isn't around," Nunnally asked with a giggle.

"Of course!" RR agreed quickly as he began wheeling Nunnally to her room to change.

"I'm a bit nervous to get help changing from a stranger…" Nunnally whispered with a blush.

"Ah! Don't make this awkward for me, too! This sounds like one of those games adults play!" RR exclaimed with a blush.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," Nunnally apologized as her blush became redder.

"It's okay. I'll get your uniform," RR replied as he grabbed the pink uniform from the closet. He quickly helped Nunnally out of her nightgown and into her pink uniform and poked her nose. "You are just adorable~ I can see why Lelouch has a sister complex!"

"A sister complex?"

"Aaahahaha it's nothing…c'mon, let's get you to class," RR replied awkwardly. Saying that he had a sister complex was weird because he obviously did NOT have one! He just wanted to…see Nunnally's reaction to that. RR began to wheel Nunnally to her first class.

"Mr. RR, can you tell me more about the girl?" Nunnally asked as she turned her head towards RR.

"Huh?"

"The girl Lelouch should date!"

"What about her?"

"What's her name? What is she like? What does she look like?"

"Well, her name is Kallen Ko—Stadtfield," RR corrected quickly. "She can't go to school often because she's quite sick. She's quite nice and quiet. She has short fiery red hair that ends just above her shoulders. Uh…she has bright ocean blue eyes and pale skin." _'At least that's what most people see about her,'_ RR mused to himself.

"Hm…what about Shirley? Maybe she'd make a good girlfriend for big brother!"

RR immediately stopped.

"_No matter how many times…I'll always love you…"_

"What's wrong?" Nunnally asked, unaware of the painful memories it brought to the immortal.

"It's…nothing," RR replied through his grit teeth. Nunnally frowned and turned her head so it was facing straight.

'_Something's not right with RR. I'll ask big brother about it tonight when RR isn't here,'_ Nunnally thought, concerned. Did it have something to do with Shirley? If so, what?

"Let's keep going," RR managed to say as he continued wheeling Nunnally.

They eventually arrived at Nunnally's classroom and said their goodbyes. RR turned around and quickly walked out. He ran towards the Student Council building but stopped twice to catch his breath. Running was NOT his strong point at all.

He finally made it, sweaty and gasping for breath. He stumbled into the building and slowly went to Lelouch's room as he regained his breath.

"You look like you ran a few meters," CC joked as RR walked into the room.

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood," RR warned as he collapsed onto the bed.

"What got you in such a snappy mood, boy?"

"I don't want to talk to you right now, CC," RR raised his voice as he buried his face in a pillow.

"Did somebody mention a sore subject to you?"

"CC!"

"Was it related to Nunnally?"

"Why are you so persistent?"

"What were you dreaming about last night?" CC asked, ignoring RR's question completely.

"That's a bit personal," RR replied with a frown.

"You mumbled in your sleep a lot. I heard a lot about Zero Requiem."

"It's none of your business."

"As your accomplice, it is my business."

"Well, it's nothing. I'm just alive when I shouldn't be, I have yet to atone for my sins, and I'm surrounded by the ones I love but they aren't the ones I love. It's maddening!"

"After only a few hours?"

"Of course!" CC frowned at her accomplice's answer. Going back in time now seemed like the worst possibility to him. He could fix his mistakes but he didn't think he deserved this chance.

'_What a confusing but interesting boy,'_ CC thought with a smirk.

**AN: And here's the longest chapter with just under 2,800 words (not including Author's notes).**

**Thank you for liking/following/reviewing! I didn't expect people to like this but this is quite fun to do! A bit tedious but fun.**

**I'm actually trying to put off doing Knightmare fights as long as I can and I feel bad about it. Fights scenes are NOT my strong point. I think humorous and fun ones are my strong point, though.**

**tttt: I'm probably not going to send them back. This is technically an AU but it isn't, if you understand that. But no, they won't go back, most likely.**

**Everyone else: Thanks for the compliments and urging me forward on this fanfiction!**

**Next chapter will include Kallen, Suzaku, and quite possibly Zero if I feel like writing that much and that far into the story.**


	5. The Red Lotus and Empress of Peace

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters.**

Chapter 5: The Red Lotus and Empress of Peace

"What's with that smirk?" RR asked his green-haired accomplice.

"Observant," CC commented.

"…Are you going to tell me or just ignore my question?"

"Shouldn't you be trying to catch up with yourself? Lelouch is going to make Kallen suspicious of him soon."

"That's before Chemistry, if I remember correctly, and Chemistry starts in about 45 minutes," RR replied with an 'are-you-serious?' look.

"Better get moving then," CC teased as she hugged her Cheese-kun.

"Hey!"

"You don't want to be late."

"…I'm going to get some more sleep. I'd usually sleep during this class, but since I don't have class…" RR trailed off as he walked towards the bed and motioned for CC to get off. The witch slide over and lightly patted the bed.

RR groaned and walked towards the couch. "I'm not sleeping on the bed if you're sitting there, CC. Wake me up in half an hour."

"You haven't forgotten how to control people, have you, your majesty?"

RR chuckled. "I guess not."

xxxxxxxxxx

'_You may meet somebody special today~'_

That one phrase ran through Lelouch's head as he walked to his class. What did RR mean by that? That immortal was crazy. And the other one was strange. Who takes their clothes off in front of two guys, anyways? And RR didn't even react to her doing that! If this was going to be the normal around his house…

Lelouch walked into his classroom and sat down. He heard a small group of girls fussing over someone and saw a girl with red hair. Lelouch's eyes widened for a fraction of a second as he realized who the girl was. _'That's…!'_

"Lelouch, whatcha looking at there, buddy?" Rivalz followed the direction of Lelouch's eyes and gave a small laugh whispered to him, "Perhaps you have a crush on her?"

"I think it's unusual to see her," Lelouch replied coolly. "She hasn't been here since the opening ceremony, has she?"

"Kallen Stadtfield," Rivalz began as he started remembering things about the girl. "It seems that her body's weak. I heard she only showed up occasionally last year, too. But her grades are top notch! She's a daughter of the Stadtfield family, so she's got money. Plus, she has a quiet personality. You've got refined taste!"

"That's not it—"

"Denial, denial," Rivalz interrupted. "I do believe she's a bit sheltered, though."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, get up," CC called as she poked her napping accomplice. RR swatted her hand away. CC sighed. "It's almost time for chemistry," she continued and patted his face. The green-haired immortal got a groan in reply.

'_I guess it's time…' _CC took a deep breath. "Lelouch! Nunnally has just been kidnapped!"

RR jumped up with a worried look. "Where is she?! Why didn't you stop them?!"

"Calm down. I just needed you to wake up."

RR stared at the girl in disbelief. "Then why didn't you just calmly wake me up instead of nearly giving me a heart attack?!"

"I already tried."

"Witch."

"Demon."

"Warlock," RR corrected.

"Of course," CC replied with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Ahh!" Kallen heard a few of her 'friends' scream as she was eating lunch.

"A bee! It's a bee!" one girl yelled as she pointed to the air next to Kallen.

"Huh?"

"Kallen, run away!" another girl yelled as they all ran away. They watched as Kallen stood up and backed away from the bee slowly. "Quickly! Run away!"

Kallen ran off and watched as the girls all ran away screaming. "A bee is here. I wonder if there's a beehive around," she wondered aloud as the bee flew near her. She quickly swatted the bee and groaned, "Geez! This pisses me off! I shouldn't have chosen such a weak personality to fake!" Then she pompously bit into her sandwich. Kallen looked to the side and saw a frowning boy with dark hair and violet eyes. _'Oh no, I was seen!'_

Lelouch narrowed his eyes as he watched the girl continue to eat her sandwich. _'As I thought, she's the girl from before.'_

"I-Is there something you want from me?" she asked with a stuffed mouth.

Lelouch activated his Geass. "Answer my question."

Kallen stiffened. "Yes."

"You were piloting a Glasgow in Shinjuku yesterday, weren't you?" Lelouch accused.

"Yes," she answered plainly.

"Why are you a terrorist?"

"Because I'm Japanese, even though half my blood is Britannian."

"A half?" Lelouch asked in surprise. Then he narrowed his eyes. "But, why go that far?" He listened as the girl gave her answer.

Suddenly, her eyes widened and she gasped. "Um, was there something you wished to ask me?" Kallen asked in a higher voice.

Lelouch turned away. "No, I'm done." He began walking away but stopped, turned around, and activated his Geass. "Oh yeah. Just in case. Say nothing about Shinjuku."

Kallen became confused. "What do you mean 'about Shinjuku'? Why would you say something like that?"

Lelouch's eyes widened in surprise. _'What?'_ "Go back to the classroom," he ordered.

"I will after you answer my question," Kallen replied angrily.

Lelouch became surprised again. _'It doesn't work? What is this supposed to mean?"_ The prince backed away slowly and heard a familiar voice yell at the duo.

"Lulu! Kallen!" The pair looked up and saw Shirley waving to them. "We're in the science lab next! Hurry up!"

"Oh no! I need to get the equipment out for the experiment!" Lelouch gave as a half-assed excuse and ran away.

"Oh!" Kallen exclaimed as the boy ran past her.

'_I screwed up!'_ Lelouch thought angrily. _'Although…'_

"Lelouch! Wait!" the prince heard and turned around to see the purple-eyes immortal. "Did you mess up?"

"Mess up?"

"With the Glasgow girl!"

"What?"

"So you did!"

"I didn't say that."

"You aren't denying it."

"What did you want, RR?"

"We need to discuss the Glasgow girl," RR replied with a sigh. Lelouch wasn't being any fun.

"Kallen?" Lelouch asked redundantly.

"Yes, her. It's a good idea to keep her close. She could become a great ally and help you in times when you're in danger," RR explained, remembering what happened on Kamine Island.

"What are you suggesting?" Lelouch asked cautiously, one brow raised.

"I'm not sure if this is this best plan or not, but you might want to reveal yourself to her."

"What?!"

"It won't cause problems in the future."

"How would you know?" Lelouch asked as he leaned on the wall beside him.

"Trust me. If she finds out who you are at a critical time, it won't help you and she won't help you."

"You sound like you know her well."

"I guess," RR replied with a sheepish grin.

"So now what? Do I just go up to her and announce that I'm the voice from Shinjuku?"

"No, no, no! You have to do it dramatically! Wait until a moment where you're alone with her. I suggest tomorrow. Then reveal dramatically somehow. Say her codename or something," RR suggested with a shrug.

"How did you know I gave the terrorists codenames?" Lelouch asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm not an idiot, Lelouch. You and I are a lot alike in terms of how we think. Giving them codenames would be something I would do and so it would most likely be something you would do, as well." _'Or this is the exact same situation as the one I was in two years ago.'_

"I understand what you're saying."

"Great! I should probably head back before anyone sees us," RR said with a laugh as he rubbed the back of his head. "Plus, you can't be late for class."

"Hurry up; we can't let anybody see two teenagers, or one teenager and one probably very old man, that look exactly alike together. Milly know that there are only two Lamperouges or two vi Britannia children."

"Hey! I'm not that old! I'm only 18," RR revealed while pouting.

"18?"

"Yes. Now shoo! I've got places to be," RR said as he began walking away.

"What a pain in the ass," Lelouch growled under his breath as he began walking to class.

Somewhere, a perky blonde smirked at the secret the Student Council's beloved Lelouch had.

xxxxxxxxxx

After a long day of classes, Lelouch came home to Nunnally and Sayoko folding paper cranes. "Sorry. I'm late," Lelouch said with a smile.

"Welcome home, big brother!" Nunnally said happily.

"Welcome back," Sayoko greeted with a small smile.

Lelouch looked at the maid and his sister with a gentle gaze. "I'm back, Nunnaly, Sayoko."

The siblings began having dinner shortly after that. Lelouch listened as his precious sister told him all about her day.

"Miss Sayoko was just teaching me origami. She said that if you fold a piece of paper multiple times, you can turn it into stuff like a bird or ship!" Nunnally explained as she took a sip of her soup. It dribbled down her chin and Lelouch was quick to clean it off.

"You don't need to talk so quickly. I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you, big brother."

"You're welcome."

"I'm glad."

"Huh?" Lelouch asked in confusion.

"You acted a bit scary last night and this morning with RR."

"Really? Well, it's not every day you find two people arguing in your room. Plus there's a lot on my mind."

"Something was off about RR today, big brother."

"What do you mean?

"I mentioned Shirley to him and it really affected him somehow. He got all sad."

"Really?" Lelouch asked, surprised to hear RR getting sad about Shirley. _'Something's not right about him…'_

"Yeah, I feel bad for him; can you do something for him?" Nunnally asked and turned her head towards her brother's voice.

"I'll try for you, Nunnally," Lelouch replied with a sad smile.

"He could try making one thousand paper cranes!"

"Eh? Why?"

"Sayoko told me that if you make one thousand paper cranes it would grant your wish. He could make a wish and it could make him feel better somehow. Is there anything you'd wish for, big brother?" Nunnally asked as she held up a paper crane.

"No, I'm…What about you, Nunnally? What would you wish for?"

Nunnally put her finger on her chin in though. "I'd wish for the world to be a kinder place."

"I'm sure by the time you'll see, the world would be like that."

"Really?" Nunnally asked happily.

"I promise you that it would be," Lelouch replied and set his hand on Nunnally's. Nunnally brought both their hands up and locked pinkies. "Hm?"

"I learned this recently. It's how the Japanese people make a promise." Nunnally began to bounce their hands and sing, "If I lie I will swallow a thousand needles, cut your pinky!" Nunnally broke the connection and giggled.

"That's scary! I'd have to swallow a thousand needles."

"Yup! So you shouldn't lie."

"Don't worry, I won't lie," Lelouch promised. _'…at least not to you.'_

xxxxxxxxxx

RR looked out a window the next day and watched Lelouch test his new Geass power. He turned to the green haired witch lounging on Lelouch's bed, eating a slice of pizza. "It would be easier just to tell him how his Geass works."

"Then why don't you tell him?" CC asked, a bit uninterested.

"I don't want to change the timeline just yet."

"But it'll change today, once he reveals himself to Kallen."

"I know that. Everything we do now is based on luck now. I've already messed with the timeline a lot."

"Just your presence changes everything, Lelouch."

"It's RR, and I realized that," RR replied with a sigh. "I wonder what would've happened if I stayed as the Emperor of Justice instead of changing to the Demon Emperor." RR chuckled softly and shook his head. "Too late for that."

CC watched as her accomplice began pacing the room. She turned her head slightly and hugged her Cheese-kun tightly. She watched as he stopped and sat on the couch, his head resting on his hands.

"This really sucks, CC."

"Hm?"

"Not being able to do anything when Lelouch is leading a rebellion."

"Then join in on his rebellion."

"I don't just 'join in' on other people's rebellions. I have to start my own and lead that. It's what chess masters do."

"Why don't you both be Zero? When there's a more dangerous or complicated mission, you should take control and when it's less dangerous and less complicated, Lelouch should take control. You have more experience than he does in war and you even bested Schneizel at his own game."

"I don't think he'd believe that if I told him," RR chuckled.

"You are pretty stubborn," CC added on as she glanced back up to RR. "Also, you might want to go see Nunnally."

"You want to get rid of me that badly?" RR asked with a smirk.

"No. If you don't say hi to Nunnally now, you wouldn't be able to see her until after school," CC explained.

"I have more planning to do so I think I can wait. Remember, I was without her for nearly a year."

"Then that's all the more reason to see her, Lelouch."

CC watched as RR pondered whether to go or not. She knew he'd eventually cave in due to his love for his sister, AKA his sister complex. Which was, in fact, a bit understandable. They are both all they have. Their mother was dead, their father abandoned them, their country believed them to be dead, and they didn't have anywhere safe to stay for a long period of time.

"Fine. But this is only for Nunnally and no one else."

"Of course."

xxxxxxxxxx

Nunnally opened her eyes. She quickly, and sadly, noted that this was a dream. She looked around and noticed that some sort of parade or procession was going on. She rushed to the front and felt the corners of her lips widen and lift at the sight of her brother.

He was adorned in beautiful white and gold garments with intricate detail. She giggled at his hat. It looked silly. Lelouch looked high and mighty like he owned the whole world. His head was held high and a smirk was plastered on his face.

Nunnally suddenly felt like this WASN'T her Lelouch. It was Lelouch but not the one she knew and loved. Her gaze followed the ramp at the front of his float to a chained up girl. Nunnally immediately knew this was her. She wore a red prisoner's outfit and occasionally glanced up at the smirking Lelouch with pure hatred.

Why would she do that?

Suddenly the crowd gasped and she turned her eyes towards the horizon, where a few people pointed. There, a masked man in a purple and gold outfit with a magnificent cape stood with a sword attached to his belt. Nunnally quickly looked at the Lelouch and saw his surprised face.

"It's Zero!" somebody yelled. Immediately, as if on cue, the masked man took off towards where Lelouch was seated. The Knightmare Frames surrounding Lelouch immediately began firing. Zero dodged by going back and forth along the street.

"Hold your fire! I'll take him on myself," a blue-haired half-robot proclaimed as he took out his blade. The masked man ignored him and used him as a springboard to get onto the float. Nunnally swore she saw the robot-man smile before falling.

Zero landed next to the chained up Nunnally and jumped up in front of Lelouch. "You cretin!" Lelouch yelled as he took out a gun, only to have it smacked out of his hand. Nunnally quickly glanced at the other Nunnally and saw a horrified look on her face.

Something wasn't right.

Zero took aim with his sword and Nunnally immediately knew what was going to happen. She heard a few others begin screaming about something. She looked back at Lelouch and watched his anger turn into a gentle smile before it turned into a look of surprise and pain. His head was thrown back and she watched as his hat fell off and blood soaked through the front of his outfit.

Nunnally couldn't help the tears falling down her cheeks. She watched as Zero stabbed him until his body was nearly at the hilt. Lelouch brought a shaking and bloody hand up and caressed the mask and spoke something but it was too soft to hear. Zero nodded and with a practiced motion, took the sword out of Lelouch's body.

Lelouch's body lurched backwards like a ragdoll before he stumbled to the ramp on the front of his float. He tumbled down and left a blood smear across the Britannian flag as one last "Screw you" to the nation he destroyed. Lelouch landed next to the chained up Nunnally.

"Big brother?" she asked unsure. She touched her brother's hand and her eyes widened. "It can't be…big brother…all along…you…" She immediately began crying as he brought up her brother's hand with both of hers and hugged it.. "Oh, big brother! I love you!"

"Destroy…worlds…" Lelouch managed to say weakly. "Create…worlds…" he continued before finally succumbing to the long rest he desperately needed. His eyes closed and he held a small smile on his face.

"Big brother! No! Open your eyes!" Nunnally began screaming and crying as she hugged her brother's body. "Big brother! BIG BROTHER!"

Nunnally looked around, tears clouding her vision. Other prisoners looked on in horror of what they just witnessed. They understood what he just sacrificed in order for them to live. Civilians looked on in happiness and joy as the Demon Emperor has finally died.

Zero swung his sword and all of Lelouch's blood splattered the ground next to him. People began to cheer. A group of people ran out of a building. The one leading looked like Cornelia.

"Lelouch the Demon is dead! Release the prisoners!" she yelled. Nunnally looked closer and saw her trying to hold back tears. It seemed she still cares for her little brother after all these years. The crowd began chanting Zero's name. Nunnally began crying again.

Then everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxx

Nunnally gasped and sat up in bed.

"Nunnally, are you okay?" a voice asked frantically.

"Lelouch…" she whispered, holding back tears.

"No, it's RR, but is something wrong? You're crying," RR revealed as he wiped the tears gently.

"No…your name is Lelouch, isn't it? Lelouch the Demon?" she asked softly. RR immediately froze. "It is…"

RR pulled his hand back and placed them on his lap slowly. "How do you know of that?" he asked harshly. Nunnally tilted her head down.

"I had a dream," she said softer.

"Of what?" he asked harsher.

"Your…um…death…" she squeaked out. RR sighed and lowered his head. "Why did you do it?" she asked.

"Eh?"

"Why did you become a Demon?" she asked louder.

"It's a complicated matter but it was to create a peaceful world. I had everyone unite under one common enemy. That was me, the 99th Emperor of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia, also known as the Demon Emperor. I had the symbol of justice destroy the symbol of hate by killing me in front of everyone," RR explained softly.

Nunnally slapped RR. "I know you're smart but that's really stupid! There had to have been another way!"

"I looked at all the other possibilities, Nunnally. There's no way any other peace would last. This was to make sure the peace would last for generations."

"I would have only needed you, big brother."

RR's eyes widened and his head shot up at Nunnally's words. "You called me your big brother…"

"Of course. You ARE Lelouch. Just a Lelouch from the future. And still my big brother," Nunnally explained with a smile and giggle.

"I guess I am," RR replied with tears in his eyes and a smile.

**AN: Let's end here on a happier note.**

**I nearly cried while writing this because I had to keep reviewing the last episode to get most of the actions and lines correct. And the last episode always make me cry.**

**But, I'm back and with a chapter that's over 3,000 words long just for all of you who have been waiting. Kallen makes her appearance and will start having more frequent appearances. Zero will most likely be making his appearance next chapter along with everybody's favorite loyal man, Orange!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. The Shower and Prying President

**Disclaimer: Still I do not own Code Geass. Characters belong to CLAMP and Sunrise.**

Chapter 6: The Shower and Prying President

"Thank you so much, Nunnally," RR whispered as he slowly wiped his tears. Nunnally hugged RR.

"I only have one thing to ask," Nunnally replied with a smile.

"Huh? And what could that possibly be?" RR asked with fake annoyance.

Nunnally giggled at his reply. "I want you to tell me a story of your life every day."

"Every day?"

"Yep!"

"Geez! I don't think I have that many stories!" RR shouted as he released Nunnally.

"I bet you do!"

"I'd have to repeat stories if you want me to tell you one every day!" RR exclaimed.

"Then go on adventures every day," Nunnally ordered as she held a finger up.

"Every day? I don't think I have the stamina to do that," RR joked with a smile.

"You're being a lot more fun than big brother."

"I guess I'm just finally letting loose after all I've been through. It's tough ruling the world. Plus, you were more mature and older in my time and I feel like it's easier to open up to you," RR replied as he sat on the bed next to Nunnally. "Is there anything you want to know about me or my timeline right now?"

"Hmm," Nunnally began thinking as she tapped her chin. "How did I get my eyesight back?"

"Well," RR began slowly, "When I was emperor, there was one last huge battle between Schneizel and I. Schneizel was using these awful warheads called FLEIJA. They could destroy anything. And that's where you come in. You were on Schneizel's side and wanted to be the one to launch the FLEIJA. I eventually got on board the Damocles and went to the garden where you were. You then opened your eyes and said that that was what the face of a murder looked like."

"Murderer?"

"Ahahaha, that's a story for later," RR said awkwardly. "So you basically just opened your eyes and you could see again."

"Just open my eyes? But I can't," Nunnally whined.

"Well, just keep on trying! It's time for you to get to school so I'm going to leave you to Sayako and head back to Lelouch's room," RR told the blind girl as he stood up.

"Okay. Bye, RR. I'll keep trying!"

RR walked out of the room and headed towards Lelouch's room. Everything was getting too confusing. He walked into the room and flopped down onto the couch. The smell of pizza hit his nose almost immediately. "You got more pizza?" he asked with a frown. CC shrugged. "Nunnally knows who I am now."

"You're awful at keeping secrets."

"Shut up, I have a lot to deal with and keeping huge secrets like that are hard."

"You had no trouble with your secret of being a prince."

"True, but that was slightly easier since nobody was looking for me and I was thought to be dead. See the difference?"

"This situation is slightly different because the secret is a lot easier to keep since you're from the future," CC replied, standing up.

"Well…I'm trying my hardest. I don't even know how she had that dream!"

"She dreamt it?"

"She somehow dreamed of the Zero Requiem. And I had to explain it and she slapped me."

"That explains why your cheek is slightly red."

"Thank you for pointing that out, CC," he replied sarcastically. "But, I'm sure everything will start getting easier and better once Zero appears. That's tomorrow, isn't it?"

"You sure know how to put on a show."

"It's more effective towards my goal. By doing that, people will be intrigued and may even think Zero is 'cool,' as Rivalz once put it, even if they are Britannians. It's all in the words and tone you use. By using a—"

"Hello!" a certain blonde haired president shouted as she interrupted RR and threw open Lelouch's bedroom door.

"M-Milly?!"

"The one and only! Now, the only question is…Who are you?"

"I-I…I'm Lelouch!"

"Really?" Milly asked with a huge smirk plastered on her face and crossed arms. "Are you sure?"

"Are you trying to accuse me of something?" RR asked as he crossed his arms as well.

"I might be."

"Will you tell me what you're accusing me of because, frankly, I have no idea?"

"You're not really Lelouch, are you?"

"And what makes you think that?"

"I saw you."

"…I'm sure a lot of people have seen me, Milly," RR replied, confused.

"With you."

"With me what?"

"I saw you with you!" Milly exclaimed. RR's eyes widened for a fraction of a second.

"Do you have any proof?" RR asked as he set his head on his right hand. His head cocked slightly to the side and he leaned back on the couch.

"As a matter of fact," Milly started as she moved her hand out from behind her back, "I do." RR's eyes widened for a split second as he sat up a little straighter. "I was walking to my next class when I looked out the window and saw two Lelouch's talking. I'm not sure what kind of explanation you have for this but I want and need to know. And no use trying to say your Lelouch's twin. I know that Lelouch doesn't have a twin," Milly declared.

RR's mouth opened but no words came out. How would he respond to this situation? How could he be so careless?! He quickly closed his mouth and quickly glanced to CC with wide eyes. She gave him a mocking thumbs up as she smirked. "I…Well…It's complicated," he replied softly.

"Oh? Now I'm interested," Milly said as she made her way to the couch and sat next to the immortal. "Tell me all about it."

"Shouldn't you be in school?" RR asked as he tried to change the subject.

"This was more interesting."

"Well, I can't just tell somebody about me. I'm even more complicated than your beloved Lulu. It'd take way too long and I have a lot of stuff to do. I don't think I could squeeze you into my tight schedule at all."

"Wait!" Milly yelled as she stood up and held one finger up.

"Huh?"

"Were you the one Shirley saw early yesterday morning?" Milly accused as she pointed her finger at Lelouch while holding the other in a fist.

"…What?"

"Shirley told me she ran into you yesterday and you cried after talking to her! Plus you look older than Lelouch!"

"Again…What?" RR asked as he looked over at CC and saw her holding in laughter. He quickly sent her a death glare and returned his gaze to Milly.

"Shirley told me that Lelouch looked different. Older and a bit taller. And you look just like Lelouch only older and a bit taller! But really, who are you? And who's your friend there?" Milly asked as she pointed a finger to CC lounging on the bed.

"That's CC. She's my accomplice."

"Accomplice?"

"We made a contract and he has yet to finish his side. I'm just here to make sure he finishes it," CC replied lazily as she sat up and bit into another slice of pizza.

"Hey, I'm not able to finish it because I already own one. And I'm not taking yours. If I do I'd have to live a lonely and long life."

"Watch who you're complaining to, boy," CC snapped back. RR gasped and muttered a quick apology.

"Are you guys a couple?" Milly asked with a sneaky grin. CC nearly choked on her pizza while RR began yelling denials. "Okay, okay, fiiiine. Now, I know her name but not yours."

"Well, for now you can call me RR."

"It's nice to meet you RR," Milly greeted, laughing loudly. "Such strange names, though."

"It's for our protection. While it may not look like it, we are being hunted by the Emperor himself for a top secret project he's been working on. After saving Lelouch from…a threat we moved in with him. I believe protecting us is enough for what I've given him."

Milly raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips. "I guess you know the true face of the royal family."

"More so than anybody else, including the royal family themselves," RR explained wearily. CC raised her eyebrows, opening her mouth to say something. "Be quiet, CC! But as I was saying, I, like Lelouch, am a threat to the Emperor. Quite possibly his largest threat," RR continued with a chuckle.

"Do you have some kind of dirt on the Emperor?" Milly asked with bright eyes. She was one who loved to know secrets rather than spread them. She loved knowing everybody's secrets, even if it was the man who had total control of her, and everybody in his empires, fate.

"Well, I know more than I should know at this moment in time. The point is, I'm a danger to the Emperor and need to stay hidden."

Milly sighed and tilted her head back. "I thought this would be more fun."

"Don't tell Lelouch that I'm actually very serious because he thinks I'm insane and an idiot."

The busty blonde laughed and stood up. "Well, it was great meeting you RR. I won't breathe a word about you to anyone. Just promise to get some dirt on Lelouch for me."

"I'll try," RR said with a smile as he stood up with the girl. Milly waved and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"That went better than expected," RR said, relieved. He fell back into the couch, closed his eyes, and sighed.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kallen was showering off after getting sprayed by champagne. God, these stupid Britannians were way too carefree! She jumped as she heard a knock on the door. Did somebody get her clothes already?

"It's Lelouch!" a voice called. "I brought you some clothes."

Great.

"You can come in, I have the curtain drawn," Kallen called back as she made sure the curtain was fully closed.

"Ah, sorry about that. They're a lively bunch," Lelouch apologized as he walked into the bathroom, quickly looking away.

"It's okay. It's not too bad having some mindless entertainment like that occasionally."

Lelouch set the clothes in a basket. "The spare clothes are mine. Do you mind?"

"I don't care about that," Kallen replied sweetly. She turned her head slightly towards where Lelouch stood. "You must be pretty fast. You went all the way to the male dorms, didn't you?"

"I live here."

"Eh?"

Lelouch put his hands in his pockets and looked down. "It's difficult for my little sister to live in the dormitory." Kallen's thoughts quickly went to the young, blind girl in the wheelchair. "The chairman gave us special permission to live here."

"I see," she replied softly.

Lelouch took his hands out of his pockets and turned towards the door. "Well, I'll be going then."

"Wait!" Kallen called. Lelouch turned back and looked at the drawn curtains. She stuck her opened hand out. "Can you get that pouch for me?"

"Sure," Lelouch replied as he grabbed the pouch. He quickly felt a small blade at the tip and handed to the girl. Kallen surprised Lelouch by smacking the pouch out of his hand and grabbing his wrist. He smirked and looked at the curtain. "You're more energetic than I thought."

"Were you in Shinjuku that day?" Kallen asked harshly as she reached for her blade.

"I went to a lot of places in Shinjuku. You'd have to clarify where I was."

"You bastard…" Kallen growled as she held the blade against his skin.

"If I die, you won't be able to repay me."

"What the hell do I have to repay _you_ for?"

"Saving you," Lelouch answered Kallen calmly.

"What?"

"It's great to see you, Q-1."

"Why did you save me?"

"Simple. I want to bring destruction to Britannia."

"What could you possibly have against Britannia?"

"They've taken almost everything away from me.

"How can I trust you? How do I know you're not a Britannian spy?" Kallen accused the raven-haired teen as her grip tightened on his wrist. Lelouch flinched and sighed.

"I'm sure you know my sister Nunnally. She wasn't born blind and crippled. Britannia took away her eyesight, use of her legs, and our mother," he revealed slowly and angrily.

Kallen gasped slightly. She knew that she's heard this before. It was probably about some noble family her father told her about when she was younger. But she didn't remember about there being any nobles named Lamperouge.

"I'm going to make sure that country is obliterated!" he shouted, clenching his fist tightly.

"Something like that is impossible!" Kallen yelled back. "Britannia is too large and powerful!"

"Maybe for you."

"What does that mean?" Kallen asked angrily. She gritted her teeth and glared at the figure on the other side of the curtain.

"I've defeated Britannia once before, I can do it again. I'll need help."

"_You_ want _my_ help to defeat Britannia?" Kallen asked in disbelief.

"Precisely. I need you to go to the Tokyo Tower at 1600 hours tomorrow and head to the viewing platform. There, you'll receive further instructions. I suggest you bring a few of your friends," Lelouch explained carefully while Kallen slowly loosened her grip on him. "If you'd like to say my name, refer to me as Zero."

"Zero?"

Lelouch took back his wrist and begin to walk towards the door. "I'll see you around, Q-1."

**AN: I'm sorry for the late chapter! I've had some writer's block and I've been writing another chapter for One Last Letter as some people requested. But I've finally gotten the shower scene in!**

**I don't remember who said that RR was too OOC but that's intentional. It's explained why he's acting like that in an earlier chapter, actually!**

**And thanks to everybody who followed or favorited this story! It means a lot that one silly little idea I had while not paying attention in class came so far!**

**I'm also possibly looking for a Beta Reader just to touch up any mistakes I may have made while writing this.**

**Thanks again for reading this and I'll see you all next chapter!**


	7. NOTICE

**A/N:**

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry about no new chapters! I've had really bad writer's block and NO time to write at all with school, marching band, my Lelouch cosplay, Attack on Titan, Free!, Watamote, and Dangan Ronpa. Soon German Club will join that list. TnT**

**I promise I'll get a chapter up before my birthday on the 29****th****! I also need a beta reader and possibly somebody to help me write Knightmare battles because I'm only good at drama and comedy. TnT**

**I also have this fanfic that is over 7,000 words long that I wrote a long time ago for Code Geass. I reread it and I liked the idea but some of the execution of it is awful. ouo**

**But thank you for all your continued support and I love you all! ouo**

**~MelissaChao**


End file.
